Rabbit Lady
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Kaganime Yang is a young boy who protects Bunnies on his dimension, so it would be obvious that when he got transported into Little Garden, he would take a liking to Kuro Usagi. He thought he loved Rabbits, true. But loving a Rabbit-GIRL? That was a different experience. (UsagiXOC, M becuase of... Who else but Usagi?)


_I think I found another anime for me to write stories..._

 _But this anime feels mostly sort of a Casino Anime than a normal action anime, I mean seriously... Just look already at the first episode and you'll know what I'm talking about._

 _Also, I'm using Black Rabbit's Japanese name: Kuro Usagi ("Usagi" means "Rabbit" I think...)_

Story:  
 **Kaganime Yang is a boy with various aspects: He is a sword-wielder, likes to help people, is very lucky, and likes Rabbits. So when he got transported to Little Garden because of his luck, he never expected to meet Kuro Usagi, NOR did he expect fall in love with her. But because of his luck, the No Name Community might have the upper-hand on these Gift Casino Games. Let's just see what happens...**

 _Because of freaking Usagi, this fanfiction is M. So viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

In this world, Rabbit season happens every weekend. But not all venture through the Rabbit forest.

Why?

There's someone there protecting them.

And this person would slice the hunters to bits if they even dare to come and kill the Rabbits.

...

But on the outside, this person is very caring and nice, like it will not make any harm. For the Bunnies at least...

This person is Kaganime Yang, he is the protector of Rabbit Forest, but when it's not Rabbit season, he's usually seen around town, mostly in its Casinos, why? Because of his good luck, he manages to won everybody in the Casinos, which led to various threats, since Gambling is risky.

But Yang was not one to be afraid of dying to protect others, he is also someone that fights robbers, assassins and all sorts of evil persons, even Bullies.

Something will happen in this 18-year-old youngster life that will change him forever.

* * *

It was not Rabbit Season, but he was on his house in the forest. It was small from the outside, but never judge a book by it's cover they say. It's small because the real house is underground, someone approached the house and left a message, then knocked on the door.

(Hmm?) Yang, who was on the living room, heard the knocks (Who could it be?) he asked on his mind. He went to the elevator [What? There are underground elevators!] And opened the door of the house.

There was no one there.

"If this is another threat, seriously, you're..." Then he noticed the envelope on the ground "What the...?" He picked up the envelope and read it out loud:

 _Dear Kaganime Yang-San_

 _This letter is to tell you that because of your good luck and skills, you've been invited to take part in the No Name Community in Little Garden, so you can play the Gift Games, it's on another dimension, but as soon as you end to read this letter, you understand that you'll leave your responsibility as a guardian of Rabbits and come with us._

 _We appreciate your attention_

(Oh well... Guess I'll have to leave my Rabbits...) Yang thought after being washed in a white light and then disappearing.

* * *

When Yang woke up, he was in a field of another forest that he didn't knew.

"Um... Is this the Little Garden the letter was talking about?" He said. He looked around and only found one exit, which was clear of forest.

*So that's the guy I got here... I sure hope he's lucky...* Yang heard someone whisper. His face was now one of stupidity... "That was really dumb ya know?!" Yang said to the person whispering.

*...Oh man... Now I can't even get close to him either... Aww!* The person said... When Yang heard that, he thought the person didn't want any harm to him...

Until he saw Bunny ears.

"AAAAAWWWWW IT'S A BUNNY!" He said with his eyes sparkling.

"Huh?" The "Bunnie" said in confusion.

"Hey, c'mere Bunny! I promise to not harm you!" Yang said calling the bunny.

"Um... I'm...Flattered." The "Bunnie" answered, that left Yang confused.

"Eh? A Bunny that talks?" He asked himself, then, the bunny rose itself up behind a tree.

"Um... The correct term for me is..." Then she showed her face "Rabbit."

...That was a shocker. He never expect a GIRL to have Rabbit ears, but he was curious about that.

"Are these ears real?" He asked has the Rabbit Girl drew closer.

"Um... please don't try to take them off... Let's keep that a mystery OK?" But at that, her ears twitched. Yang noticed.

"Those ears wouldn't be real if they twitched!" Yang said in surprise.

"I have... something else too..." She turned to the side and Yang spotted...

"A Rabbit's tail?" It twitched "That's real too... Which means..."

"Mmhm! I'm a Rabbit too!" The Rabbit said.

"But why do you look like a human?!" Yang asked.

"Ah, but that's because you're on a different dimension!" The Rabbit said "In your dimension there are no Rabbits like this one right?"

"Only costumes in Casinos..." Yang said. "Name's Kaganime Yang, best sword fighter there is!"

"I can get behind that." The Rabbit-Girl said "I am Kuro Usagi, in other words, Black Rabbit!"

"There's nothing Black about you" Yang said (Aside from the dress though).

"The name IS strange, but it's a little who I am..." Usagi said.

"Right... 'Rabbit'"

"Anyway... Welcome to the world of Little Garden!" Usagi welcomed him.

"WORLD?" Yang said "But... Isn't it called 'Little'?"

The next moment, she took Yang to the top of a tree (He's a good climber, just like a rabbit!) Usagi thought.

"WHOA!" Yang said in surprise "This place is HUGE!" Indeed he was staring out at VARIOUS places, some of them covered, but it was STILL huge.

"By the way..." Yang started "The letter I received said something about 'Gift Games'. What are those?"

"First up. What powers do you have?" Usagi said.

"I'm very good with swords, I have very good hearing and... I don't mean to brag, but... I'm very lucky." Yang said.

"Well The Gift Games are competitive games that make use of those powers, gifts or blessings, even betting with them." Usagi explained the Gift Games

"Did you say Bett-" Yang wanted to say but

"Let me finish!" Usagi said.

"OK, OK, I'll ask later." Yang apologized.

"This Little Garden has various stages created for that purpose."

"In other words..." Yang guessed "Is this a Casino World?!" His eyes glittered.

"Hmm... Let's see if you think that when I continue to talk..." Usagi said

"OK, um... Can I bet using my own power?"

"Not necessarily!" Usagi said. "There are various chips in the game: Gifts, money, land, resources, prestige, and even people! The Higher the value of the chips you place, the greater rewards you can win!"

(Oh...)

"However, in order to receive a reward, you must clear the conditions the host sets, and win the game."

(My...)

"To explain better, a Host would be the people who preside over the Gift Games and administer them. As long as you can prepare a prize, you can also be a host!"

(God...)

"That's why you have war gods and shopping district merchants. The games range from being treacherous, difficult, and even life-threatening, to simple **lotteries**."

That word did Yang in.

"There are all different types!"

" **THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HEAVEN!** " Yang shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you understand anything I said here?" Usagi asked

"OF COURSE I DID! I FREAKING LOVE CASINOS!" But then he stopped. "Then again, maybe I want to play a simple game if I REALLY want THAT conclusion..." He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I figured you'd say that." Usagi said. "How about we play a simple game right now?" Usagi said while showing lots of cards in her hand.

"Ohhh..." Yang was now up and running "Girl, you don't know who you're messing with!" And then he remembered something "There was also saying that I could join this... 'No Name Community' in the letter. Is that your community?"

"Oh, about communities..." Usagi started explaining while she mixed the cards "There are communities of sorts in this world. Communities, collectives, societies. Residents of this world must be part of a given community. Rather, you could say that it would be difficult for them to live if they aren't."

"I see, it's like a family." Yang said

"Yep." Usagi confirmed. After saying that, she snapped her fingers and a Table appeared in front of Yang.

"THIS SURE LOOKS LIKE A CASINO TABLE...!" Yang almost shouted.

"I wouldn't mind letting you join the community that Kuro Usagi is part of, which is the No Name one, but having people around who couldn't win Gift Games would be a problem." At that, Yang kinda shot a glare at Usagi.

"Are you trying to test me?" He said.

"If you're not up to it, you can always refuse." Usagi said while shooting a seductive glare at Yang. [Well... That's what she does in the first episode anyway...]

"That is... Interesting..." Yang started "You're very good at persuading someone, especially a male like me."

"I'm glad." Usagi said.

"You said I had to follow specific rules. What would they be for this game?"

"We'll use these cards." Usagi threw the cards in order on the table "Please pick face cards from the fifty-two cards you see here, but you only get ONE chance, and you can pick only ONE card."

"Only one? No rules as in... The highest or lowest card?" Yang said.

"Um... I'll make it easier, you only get one chance at picking the HIGHEST card." In other words, she was talking about the King card. "You can use any method you want so, as long as it doesn't conflict with the rules." Usagi kept explaining the game "By the way, I, Kuro Usagi, have the ability of Judge Master. You can't break the rules when **I** am around."

"That's just makes if you weren't here, I could break all the rules I want.

"Oohh~ It's not that easy too!" Usagi teased "This rabbit's eyes and ears are connected to the Little Garden's central network."

"What the fuck? Are you some sort of Antenna?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"Oh no! *giggles*" Usagi said.

"Am I betting with chips or anything right here?" Yang said.

"You have just come to Little Garden, so we won't bet anything here. Or you could put your pride on the line if you insist."

"My pride? What?" Yang said in curiosity "Anyway, what if I win?"

"In that case, then I, Kuro Usagi, a servant of a god, will do any one thing you ask of me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Rabbit." Yang said "Don't you think you're adding A **LOT** of things to do here?" Then he pointed at her chest, explaining what he meant.

"Uh... But... N-Nothing sexual!" Usagi said while blushing.

"Thank your god for that, I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert. I already had that problem once..." Yang said while ALSO blushing.

"Oh, then we can be acquaintances on... that..." Usagi said.

"Anyway, can I take a look at the cards before I start? I want to remember the place of every card on the table."

"OK! Take your time." Usagi allowed.

He just needed 30 seconds to remember the position of the 4 kings, he had a 4/52 possibility of winning, so it was HARD.

"OK, we're starting the game!" Usagi said "Good luck!"

"Usagi, luck is my middle name." Yang said "I'll choose this one."

"Well, that took no time at all..." Usagi said while Yang took the card. "So... What card you picked? I see it was only one, and none of the cards were moved as well." Yang showed his card:

It was a King of Clubs. Usagi was perplexed.

"A...A...A perfect win..."

"I told you. Luck is my middle name!" Yang said, winking at Usagi. But now he was thinking of something else. (If I win, Usagi said she would do anything... Nothing sexual though... But what can I do with her...? I know!)

"Would you take me to a tour through Little Garden?" Yang asked nicely "I really want to get to know this world better!" That made her very happy that her eyes were sparkling.

"Alright! I'm sure you'll be fine with me being a to-"

"I also want to join your community too! It does look like you'll need my help." That was totally unexpected. But Usagi hugged Yang as a thanks for him joining.

(I always liked rabbits...) Yang thought (But maybe... Maybe she IS my dream girl after all... Hehe!)

* * *

 _Yep. Yang X Usagi/OC x Usagi_

 _Not that much of a chapter, but GODDAMN! 2000+ WORDS?! WOW!_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Usagi gives Yang a tour through Little Garden, they plays some games, have some good time, and Usagi will realize that she is even more happy with Yang than anyone else, Yang also meets the No Name Community._


End file.
